This invention relates generally to orientation devices and, more particularly, to a lighted orientation device that enables a person who is in a dark and disorienting situation to identify which direction is up so as to pursue an appropriate direction of escape.
An avalanche can be deadly not only because of the violent forces and powerful weight of falling snow, but also because a person buried in the snow may be disoriented by the darkness, isolation of the situation, and the trauma of being violently buried. Even if the person is physically capable of moving or digging, he may be unable to discern which direction is up, potentially resulting in digging in a sidewise or downward direction. The problem of an underwater blackout is an analogous situation that may also result in a disorienting situation.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for determining an upward direction or for determining if an orientation is level. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices often require battery or electrical power to energize a light source, or otherwise include a complicated and expensive construction.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a lighted orientation device that includes a float in a ball of liquid for indicating an upward direction. Further, it would also be desirable to have a lighted orientation device in which the float includes a light source that may be selectively activated by a user. In addition, it would be desirable to have a lighted orientation device in which the light source includes a power source that may be stored indefinitely without loss of power—in other words, having a power source that is chemically activated rather than electrical or battery power.